Ricky Stevenson
"Hello Steve, what are you doing today!" : ―Ricky Stevenson : : Ricky Stevenson is a supporting character, later antagonist in More To See. : : Nothing is known about Ricky's past. Events in More To See Ricky Stevenson tells Steve to go to in Vice City's beach in order to get a package that the Ballas have for the Saber Mafia. Steve takes the package back to the building where most of the Saber Mafia Members are, Ricky opens the package and Steve sees that it is a package almost full of drugs. Ricky then tells Steve to steal a Ballas van and takes it to Ricky's garage, 3 days later Steve along with some other Saber Mafia members go to a rival's gang house in order to steal some car's parts, the rival gang members are somehow alerted and a shoot-out happens however the Saber Mafia members along with Ricky manage to escape. After many missions that Steve gives to Ricky, most of them involving Steve stealing strange car parts from various scrapyards and other rival gangs. 8 Months later Ricky introduces Steve to a Ballas Member named Ethan Berdegon, Ethan tells Steve that they need to go to Los Santos in order to take the car parts in an underground bunker warehouse, Ethan and Steve travel to Los Santos and they go in Sandy Shores where several Marabunta Grande members are. Steve gives the car parts to the members and they load them in a boat that is carried by a trailer then Ethan along with 3 Marabunta Grande Members get in the boat, after some seconds Ethan tells Steve that they the Marabunta Grande Members had kidnapped a young tennager that is inside the boat. Ethan gets inside the truck that carries the trailer that is carrying the boat and Steve gets in the passenger seat of the truck and Ethan starts to drive. On their way Ethan tells Steve that they need the car parts in order to create some animatronics that will be used in a pizzeria, as the truck passes Vespucci Beach a car driven by the teenager's father and his friend start to chase the truck, a shoot-out begins and the teenager's father' friend manages to jump in the boat and kill some of the Marabunta Grande Members and managers to save the teenager, however the truck manages to escape. When the truck arrives in the bunker, the car parts are loaded out of the boat and are taken in the bunker where the workers in the bunker start to create the animatronics, when of the animatronic is created the workers decide to test the animatronic on Ethan, the animatronic starts to torture Ethan and as Ethan falls unconscious the animatronic places Ethan in a bathtub almost full of medium to cold water. Steve comes back to Vice City and tells Ricky almost everything that has happened, Ricky tells Steve that he will not give him what he wants in order to make the film he wants so a fight between Ricky and Steve occurs however Steve grabs Ricky by the throat and drops him in the pool of his mansion, presumambly killing him, then Steve wears Ricky's clothes and pretends to the Saber Mafia that he is Ricky. Then the game skips 5 years later, Steve who continiues to pretend that he is Ricky, is now a filmmaker and is still the boss of the Saber Mafia however a man named Fedrom Ranber becomes the boss of the Saber Mafia, making Steve to be the co-leader. However after some talk fights Steve becomes the leader and Fedrom becomes the co-leader. Ricky's fate is left a mystery however even if he managed to survive, Steve probably killed him later, however it can be assumed, since he is never mentioned again that he managed to survive and escape. Personality Ricky isn't a very calm person, he is often angry and a bit crazy. Trivia * Ricky is the first boss to have a most likely deceased fate. Category:Characters